Crónicas de un ser INSIGNIFICANTE
by Lagatahumana
Summary: Aveces la vida es como una enciclopedia replegada de palabras, que viene con sus significado tal cual es, puesto por la RAE, pero aveces esa "definición" intrínseca que viene y de lo que damos de las cosas, las personas y de nosotros mismos no es tan importante como el significado.


**Crónicas de un ser INSIGNIFICANTE**

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Aveces la vida es como una enciclopedia replegada de palabras, que viene con sus significado tal cual es, puesto por la **RAE** , pero aveces esa "definición" intrínseca que viene y de lo que damos de las cosas, las personas y de nosotros mismos no es tan importante como el vez hasta este punto creas que la e liado y pienses, "Pero definición y significado es prácticamente lo mismo". Pero te puedo asegurar que esto no lo tenias contemplado, bueno tal vez la **RAE** lo ve como prácticamente unos sinónimos, pero va mas haya que eso. Como hoy viendo a mitad de la calle,en el puente de las Artes en París vi como desprendían cada uno de los candados, algunos eran cortados con un cortafríos enorme haciéndolos caer al suelo sin mas otros al rió sin preocupación pude escuchar el sonido cuando caían y cortaban muy claramente, y escuchaba ese insiste y molesto y agudo ruido de como un hombre de mediana edad con grandes brazos fornidos estaba sudoroso por el esfuerzo que impartía al cortar un candado con una segueta.Y al instante lo reconocí, era aquel con forma de corazón y que tenia de imagen en el reverso dos tórtolas chapadas. Yo solo te complací en ese momento quería darte gusto al comprarlo por petición tuya en esa tienda de antigüedades, después de ver tu sonrisa de complacencia me tomaste de la mano izquierda y yo con la otra mano sujetaba el candado en una bolsa de papel y me llevaste a rastras a ese típico puente que apenas daba sus inicios con esos pequeños candados de amor, estábamos a mitad del puente ahí parados con ese frió de otoño que daba comienzos al invierno y que me hacia calar los huesos. Vi como sacaste el candado de la bolsa de papel y después me miraste a los ojos y me tomaste de la mano y casi parecía como el sello de nuestro amor, pero en vez de un anillo era un candado, escuche lo que pretendía ser un discurso de amor eterno, tenia sus fallos pero lo que me hacia casi creer en el era que tu me sujetabas de la mano proporcionándole calor y me veías con esos vivos ojos color verdad en el momento en el que te quedaste callada no sabia realmente que hacer ni que decir, solo vi tus ojos mirándome un poco con cuestionamiento y esperando que dijera algo, nunca e sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos en palabras y eso tu bien lo sabias así que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, con mi mano libre que no estaba entrelazada con la tuya me acerque a tocar tu mejilla la acaricie y pude sentir el frió y el calor que emanaba de ella, estabas sonrojada,entorne mi dedo pulgar en tu mejilla y podía sentir la suavidad de ella, me acerque poco a ti para apreciar cada una de tus peques que estaban regadas por tus mejillas disparejamente, pronto vi como se formaron unos hoyuelos en tus mejillas y "wow" no pude evitar ver tus labios,estaban rojos por el frió, vi de nuevo a tus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y con esa mirada sentí una confirmación para seguir y así me acerque a tu mentón rozándolo con mi nariz haciendo que yo aspirara un poco de el llenándome con un olor a mente subí y acaricie tus labios con los míos dando un suave rose a tu labio inferior haciéndote estremecer para después seguir con otro rose haciendo a nuestros alientos chocar pudiéndolos percibir a la perfección para después seguir ahora con un beso mas profundo pudiendo saborear mi lengua el sabor de tus labios, después me aparte un poco de tu rostro para ver a tus ojos y ahí con ello halle la confirmación, tome el candado de tu mano derecha y entonces lo ancle a uno de los barrotes, agarre tu pano y te mire y entonces en dos provocando un click de este,cerramos el candado y con esto nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos ante esto. El incesante sonido del metal cayendo me sacó de mi encastillamiento y vi como un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo y con varios candado esparcidos a su alrededor y vi varias personas alrededor de el auxiliandole, me disponía a irme cuando vi en el suelo un candado algo oxidado chapado con dos pequeñas tórtolas, mis ojos revelaban sorpresa y entonces rápidamente tome el candado del suelo que estaba a unos pies de mi y me eché a correr. Todos esos recuerdos revolvían mi mente cuando yo estaba corriendo, recuerdo la quejas de falta sentimiento de emoción, y quejas de que era muy frío y meticuloso, pero todo ya era pasado, una de las tantas anécdotas de mi vida definida con cada detalle que presencie, pero eso me quedó marcado y tiene un significado que hasta hoy no e podido dar nombre, es como un sentimiento que nunca acabará, es la mejor manera que encuentro para de correr sujeto mis rodillas y veo varias gotas de sudor surcando mi mente, recobró el aliento y me alzo, viendo mi mano derecha que sujeta el candado oxidado.Y al verlo todo es muy claro, este candado roto y oxidado significa lo que era en ese tiempo y ahora es, entorno mi mano en la figura chapada de las tórtolas y puedo ver que uno está algo rota de la cabeza y la otra está rota de un ala que es la que se suponía que se entrelazan las dos tórtolas. En aquellos tiempos veía todo eso del candado algo insignificante pero ahora implica mucho más... ¿Por qué nunca vi lo que ella quiso dar a entender? ¿Por qué no dije nada ese momento? Me siento tan insignificante sabiendo que ella ya no está, pero hoy ya se que cambia ahora con puedo ver el sentido de todo tiene un profundo y veo el camino guardo el candado en el bolsillo izquierdo y empiezo a correr. **Voy a dar todo por ella.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 _Oye tia, esto era una pequeña historia para un concurso para ganar un libro. :'D_

 _Lo publico aquí porque no quiero que se pierda en la infinidad del tiempo y espacio de internet._

 _Me gustaría saber tu opinión de la historia, sería grato saberlo, para ver si empiezo a escribir un poco mas. ; v ; O la continue, en realidad la historia podía ser con cualquiera de los chicos y chicas del juego. Podría continuarla ya sabiendo con votación general que pareja hetero quieren que la continúe, quedando descartada sucret. A mi me gustaria remontarlo con LyssxNina o CastxKim o LyssxKim. xD_


End file.
